Mr Hal Gibson in love
by Lily800
Summary: Gibson is in love. Not nova. re-uploaded with a new chap.
1. The dream and the monkeys

Lily's POV

I laid down on my bed and went to sleep. I had a weired dream...a blue cyber

monkey...and a red one too...talking abut something...

_Huh._

I said to myself.

But when I opened my eyes, here I am in a carton box, rain drops all over me. Cuddled up as a kitten bt looking like the same monkeys in ma' dream. I have purple fur.

''I HATE THIS!"

I said, said and hit myself.

_Sheesh. That hurts..._

I saw something familiar. The same monkey in my dream!

I tried to focus my eyes but I wasn't used to mine. I DIDN"T KNOW HOW TO!

He came to me. I got back, getting scared.

I knew that he woud just go by. But instead, he asked something in a british accent.

Normal POV

"Are you alright? You look scared. What is your name? And what are you doing here?'' He asked gently and knelt down to me.

She said softly, ''I'm-I'm Lily…..and I'm uh….homeless…..I guess….."

"Well, then, Miss Lily, you can come with me to the super robot."

After saying this, he held one of her hands, taking her to the robot, when she got back.

''What are you doing?"

"I am not going to hurt you. I am taking you to the robot. You shall trust me.''

"O-ok….''

And she let him hold her hand.

(As you may have guessed, she blushed)

At the robot, after the introduction, Gibson gave everyone a lecture.

Gibson continued, ''…..So, what is an algorithm and a flowchart?''

Lily raised her hand.

Gibson said, ''Yes, Lily?''

Lily explained, "An algorithm is a set of sequential steps to solve any logical or mathematical problem while a flowchart is a pictorial representation of steps or an algorithm used for solving a particular problem.''

Sprx's jaw dropped open.

Lily asked nervously, ''W-what? A-am I wrong…?''

Gibson said, ''No, you are completely correct.''

She let out a sigh of relief.


	2. Falling for each other

Nova screamed, ''OTTO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE LIGHTS?!"

Otto screamed from the engine room, ''I AM DOING MY BEST, NOVA!"

As you may have guessed, there was something wrong with the electrical supply.

Chiro yawned, ''Nothing to do…nothing to do….nothing to do…''

Gibson said, ''Calm down, Chiro. I am sure Otto will do something.''

Suddenely, Gibson froze.

_Wow…._

He noticed Lily in the dim light, the moon's light all over her body.

He realized her natural beauty, which he never saw before.

Lily noticed the blue scientist looking at her. He quickly looked down, hoping that Lily

didn't see him.

Lily giggled.

_He looks cute when he's nervous….._

(they soon develop a crush on each other)

Now I need some fluff. Someone plz help ME!


	3. Making the first move

Now, Gibson had NO other choice left, but to go to Sprx for help.

He burst out laughing.

"FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME! BRAINSTARIN COMES BEGGING TO ME FOR HELP! ON THE TOPIC THAT HE'S IN-"

Gibson tackled him.

"Don't even think about it." Sprx said slyly.

He sighed and got up, getting defeated.

"Now listen, first, you have to get over all the study stuff. Just chillax!"

"Chill-ax? That makes NO sense in my dicionary, enciclopidea, g-"

"It's chill and relax!"

"...Oh..."

"Now, just leave out your lectures."

"WHAT?! LECTURES MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!"

"I thought Lily did."

"Well, she does, too! But..." He said, but sighed.

"Come here you!" Sprx exclaimed, dragging Gibson into another room with him.

Now, Gibson was ready, so thought Sprx.

He nervously walked to Lily.

"Hello, Gibson." She said, trying not to blush.

"Would you...um...like to...probably...if you would like to..."

"Good greif, just spit it out, brainstrain!" Exclaimed Sprx.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" He shouted, then quickly put his hand on his mouth, blushing.

She blushed, too.

"Great Scott, did I really say it?" He asked Sprx.

He nodded, smirking.

"Would you?" He then asked Lily nervously.

"I'D LOVE TO!" She exclaimed, hugging Gibson.

He blushed more.

So, they dicieded to go out the following evening.

They had a nice time at the carnival-

Gibson won her a ring.

They both ate cotton candy and pop corn.

Lily was scared of heights at the rollar coaster, but Gibson wrapped her arm around her to make her feel better. She blushed, but they both enjoyed.

When it came to an end-

"Um...Gibson?"

"Yes?"

"I think you can let go now..." She said, blushing a bit.

"Oh...m-my apologies..." He said, blushing while quickly removing his arm.

She giggled and said, "It's ok."

So, when they were returning home in the Fist Rocket 3, the lights went off.

"Uh oh." Said Gibson.

"What?"

"I think...we are out of petrol!"

"WHAT?! GIBSON!"

Thanks to Sprx's piloting training, Gibson was able to land the rocket safely.

Heck, they didn't even know where they were, Gibson's jet pack wasn't working, and Lily didn't have one yet.

And there was a storm outside.

Lightning

Thunder

Hail

Rain

And so forth.

Then, Lily noticed a cave nearby.

"Gibson, look!" She exclaimed.

Gibson saw it, to.

"Perhaps we can use that cave as a shelter."

"C'mon!" She said, and took Gibson's hand.

He blushed, but was glad as Lily didn't see it.


	4. Her Fear

WHen they reached the cave, Gibson grabbed some sticks to make fire till the hyperforce tracked them down.

When the fire was made, Gibson noticed Lily, who was curled up to herseld on the other side of the cave, far away from him.

"Lily? Is everything alright?"

She didn't respond.

Gibson went near her and discovered that she was fast asleep.

Smiling at her, he picked her up and brought her near the fire.

((bride-style))

Soon, he went to sleep, too.

He woke up by someone's scream.

He looked around and saw Lily in the same corner of the cave, curled up to herself again.

He went to her.

She noticed him.

"Gibson? Y-you woke up?"

"Lily, is everything alright?" He said, sitting beside her.

She got up.

"Y-yeah. Everything's great." She said nervously.

"Then why are you so far away from the fire?" He asked.

"It...I just...It's nothing, really. I feel better here."

"Lily..." He said, keeping his arm on her shoulder, "It's alright, you can trust me."

"But I'm-" She said, but sighed, "I'm scared of the fire. There, I said it."

"But what is so wrong in it?"

"I thought you wouldn't like me..."

"But I DO like you, and I always will, whatever happens."

She blushed and said, "Really?"

He nodded, smiling.


	5. What's wrong?

They were rescued.

But, Lily started acting in a strange way.

She didn't come for classes, didn't give classes, didn't eat her food, didn't talk to anyone.

Worst-SHE DIDN'T TALK WITH GIBSON!

He tried talking to her.

He REALLY did.

But she never gave the right answer, the answer everyone was looking for.

Antauri sensed that something was bothering her, something worried her, but she never showed it, never said anything.

Now, Otto tried to spy on her.

When she wasn't there, he secretly sneaked into her room.

There were all normal things.

Books, electrical things, computer, TV, etc, etc.

He got nothing.

**Now, if ya really wanna know what happened, wait for the next chap or PM me to ask.**

***v***


	6. I guess I gotta

**Hello, everyone. **

**I don't quite have ant ideas for this story...so i guess I'll delete it...**

**Oh, but if you do, please, please, pretty please, give 'em to me! *puppy eyes***


	7. Fear of fire but why?

**Yello, everyone! Yup, finally updating! Thanks to EVERYONE who gave me their ideas! I combined everything up and finally made a chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

Emily opened up a bit with everyone, but she still didn't tell anyone why she acted to weird.

One fine morning,

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Emily's alarm rang. She yawned and jumped off her bed, knowing that a long day was ahead of her.

She got into the purple tube Otto recently made her.

She reached the kitchen and walked out.

"Good morning, Emily." Gibson greeted her.

She blushed slightly. "Morning, Gibson." She looked at what he was doing and it made her eyes grow wide with fear.

"Is there a problem?" Antauri asked, who Emily didn't notice was there.

Gibson was currently baking some bacon for burgers.

"Emily?" Antauri waved his hand in front of her.

"...Wh-wha?" She quickly shook her head, getting out of her thoughts. "D-did you say something?"

"Are you alright?" Gibson questioned, getting slightly worried.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He kept his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess..." She whispered.

Antauri and Gibson assembled on the table, and Emily sat beside them.

Otto, Nova, Sprx and Chiro joined one by one, and Emily started her tale.

"I wasn't _always _a robot monkey, you know...I don't even realize how it happened. I was human. I used to go to school, and do my homework, and take care of my siblings, and help my..." She trailed off for a moment or two.

"N-never mind...well, the thing is, another normal morning, I walked out of my room for breakfast, and my mom was cooking it already. I greeted her and sat on the table. Then...I-I don't know what happened...there was fire all around and...mom screaming my name...I...I tried to help her but the fire...th-that shelf fell in front of me...I-I couldn't reach to her...a-and..." She choked onto her tears.

Otto pouted and gave her a BIG hug. It made her feel better.

"A-and then I saw Gibson cooking something, too...a-and it reminded me of that incident...and I was scared if...if it happens again..." She continued, whispering.

"Awww, it's okay! It won't happen again!" Otto patted her back cheerfully. Emily smiled. "Thanks Otto."

**Small chap, huh? Yeah, I know...*sniff* I'M CRYING MYSELF! WAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Blue: *hands me a box of tissues***

**Me: *sniff* Thanks, sis...**


	8. Kidnapped in a sack

**GREATFULLY WANT TO THANK GILAW FOR THE IDEA!**

**TEAM SILVER ROCKS! (I have NO idea what that means..O.O)**

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"GO!"

And yet again, Skeleton King had sent a group of formless to 'destroy' Shuggazoom.

"Prepare to dis-engage!" Chiro ordered, and the Fist Rockets, Foot Crusher Cruisers, the Torso Tank and the Brain Scrambler got seperated from each other.

"Lazer Criss Cross!"

"Phsyco Choppic Doom Spin!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Magna Tigner Throw!"

"Lightning Kick!"

Meanwhile, Emily just watched everyone from the Fist Rocket, since she didn't know her own strenght yet. Otto was working on some I-hands for her. (It's the name he gave it.) It made her go invisible...and some more stuff which he said was a surprize for Emily.

Then Emily felt a sudden bump in the Fist Rocket.

"OW! WHAT THE-?!" She rushed out of it to see what was going on.

It was a group of formless who had tackled the Fist Rocket. They noticed Emily and approached her.

She got back. "Er...can we talk?" She tried to run away but...SHE TRIPPED OVER A ROCK!

She screamed for help. "G-G-GIBSON!"

Gibson turned around to see Emily trying to crawl away from a couple of formless.

"EMILY!" He TRIED to run to her and save her but formless kept blocking his way.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She struggled against one of them who picked her up and shoved her in a jute sack and carried her away.

He could still hear her muffled voice call his name. "GIBSON!"

"EMILY! NO!"


	9. Antauri?

**EMILY'S POV**

I was thrown out of the sack in which I was pushing inside.

Then I saw a group of weird creatures which Gibson calls 'formless' walk away.

WAIT, GIBSON!

Where WAS he?!

The real question is...where was I?

I looked around. It looked like a citadel.

Well, WHAT WAS I BROUGHT THERE FOR?!

Then I heard something...someone...laugh.

Well, an EVIL laugh. But it sounded familiar. I don't know why.

"Um..hello?" I called out.

I saw something orange rush past me.

"Whoa!" Something green and...soft...knocked me down and my head slammed against the floor.

"What the...?" It was a green monkey. A green, hyper, and cute monkey.

It nuzzled against me. "How'd YOU get here, little guy? Did someone kidnap you?"

It shook it's head. Then it...well, he, spoke something in the 'monkey language' and I wasn't able to understand it.

"What'd you say?" I asked. It pulled my arm, trying to lead me somewhere.

I nodded and followed him.

I noticed another yellow monkey chasing a red one. I giggled. "How cute."

Then the green monkey showed me a black monkey. He had his tiny legs crossed and was floating in the air.

"That's like Antauri." I said. The green monkey nodded.

"What?"

He pointed at the meditating simian, and back at me.

"His name is...Antauri?"

He nodded. I froze...


	10. Mini Otto?

**"His name is...Antauri?"**

**He nodded. I froze...**

_How could that be? Is that really Antauri?_

"So that means you're...Otto?" I asked, quite confused.

The cute green monkey nodded happily.

"And that's Sprx and Nova?"

He nodded.

"Where's Gibson?"

He pointed to a corner of the room, and I approached it.

I saw another monkey, blue in color, doing something with some bolts and screws in the shadows.

"Hi there." I said.

He jumped in fright when he noticed me.

"You must be Gibson."

He nodded.

...What? Was he...blushing?! Can blue monkeys blush?! I mean, yeah, I've seen GIBSON blush, but can monkeys like HIM blush?!

Plus, why would he...blush?

Meanwhile, I saw the green monkey, (I'm gonna call him mini Otto!)

So I saw Mini Otto happily jump on Mini Gibson, almost making him trip.

Mini Gibson shrieked and landed facefirst into the ground.

"Gibson! Mini Gibson! WHATEVER! Are you okay?!" I picked him up in my arms. "Aw...how cute!"

Mini Otto gave me a head-hug.

Yep. He was just like the real Otto.

Hey...wait a sec...where WAS the real Otto?! WHERE WAS _I_?!

Mini Otto pulled me out of my thoughts and led me to another corner.

It had a orange monkey and a purple monkey.

Who were those?

Mini Gibson jumped out of my arms and ran to the purple monkey who looked kinda sad...

He hugged her.

"Awwww..." I cooed.

Mini Otto pointed at the purple monkey, then back at me.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

He pointed at her again, and me again.

"That's...me?"

Mini Otto nodded and joined the hug, leaving me confused.

_That's...me? ME?! ME!_

I saw the orange tiny monkey get angry and scratch Mini Otto.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Why'd you DO that?!" I turned to Mini Otto and over him for any injuries.

The orange monkey...who WAS he? Why'd he hurt Otto?

Mini Otto whimpered and crawled into my lap. "It's okay..." I said.

Mini Gibson and the purple monkey...(I guess I'll call me Mini Emily...yeah, I'm not so good at naming stuff)

So Mini Gibson and Mini Emily hid behind me, fearfully looking at the orange monkey.

It growled at all four of us and walked away angrily.

"What's up with him?" I murmured.

"I see you have co-orperated with them quite well." I heard a deep and calm voice say.

I jumped in fright and looked around.

It was a man, He wore a cloak with a hood and had one blue eye and one pink.

"Uh...hello, sir..." I stammered. I'd never seen him before...but he seemed familiar...somehow...

"You must be wondering why you are here and not with the Monkey Team, yes?"

"Er...yes..." Now THAT was a word I didn't use in a while!

"I wanted to show you the past of the Monkey Team." He said. "I was their creator. I was YOUR creator."

"...Wha...?" I just didn't understand. How did I get there? He was MY creator? Well, where'd he go afterwards?

"This is all nothing but a dream." He said. "When your body is resting, your mind is trapped out here. All you need to do is wake up."

"Wake up?"

Everything started to fade away slowly.

"Hey wait! Who's that monkey?!" I quickly asked, pointed towards the orange monkey in the corner of the room again.

"He is known as Mandarin. He is the leader of the Monkey Team."

I saw Mini Otto, Mini Emily, Mini Gibson and Mini Antauri happily waving at me.

"Bye, guys!" I waved back. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Emily!" Chiro yelled. "Emily, GET UP!"

"What what what?!" Her eyes shot open and she looked around, panting.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm fine..."

"Okay then..." Chiro started to walk out of the room when Emily asked, "Chiro, who's Mandarin?"

He froze.


End file.
